Through The Heavens
by Soul Reaper With a Core Drill
Summary: ON HIATUS FOR A BIT (Original by xchrispx after first chapter then its my words) All Simon wanted to do was end his suffering, but Yoko couldn't let him. She pulls him from the edge and sets him on the path to become the man Kamina knew he could be. As Simon changes and grows, so does Yoko's feelings towards him. M for possibility of future lemons? in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so I just got done watching this and I had to write a SimonxYoko fic. I can't believe they didn't****end up together, especially at the end. Well that's why we have fanfiction, to right stupid obvious****wrongs. Any who this story will start after Kamina dies and it will be more drawn out then the canon. I****just think the series could've easily went 50 to 60 episodes. So each fight with a general will be an arc by****itself, not just one big battle. Although they will end in one. Also I'm going to give the Spiral King a son,****who will be his second in command. There will be lemons in the future, but only after a ****time skip**** and a****growth spurt for Simon. I just think it would be weird with how small he his.****Another thing the beginning of this Yoko will see Simon as a little brother, but they will end up together.****And I'm also thinking about writing a Code Geass/ Gurren Lagann sequel after this. One last thing, any YokoxSimon fans out there please help add to this very underappreciated pairing.****Try a one-shot out and see how it goes, writing isn't as hard as you think. If I can do it, so can you. **

**NA/N (new authors note): ok everyone yes this is the same thing that was posted by xchrispx they are the original author of this, and everything that was said in the first A/N i completely agree with so i decided to take over this project, especially since it hasn't been updated since it was published so i will start by publishing the same thing with some changes that i found and need to be fixed to make it more accurate in a way. so i hope that all of you will bare with me since this is my first GURREN LAGANN fanfic and to this point i've only started working on some bleach fanfics so wish me the best of luck and i hope you all enjoy it and i have a continued support in it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**** (i as well)**

Dead. That's how he felt. He felt dead inside. And why wouldn't he? He was a cancer. He infected everyone he was close to and killed them. His parents. His bro, Kamina. They all died because of him. And now the girl he loves hated him. He didn't blame her. Why would he? She had every right to hate him. In fact part of him was glad she hated him. It would make it easier for her, it would hurt less having someone to hate. And he would do anything to help her. He loved her, even if she hated him, he would always love her. He just wished there was someway to help her. And that's when it hit him. A way so Yoko wouldn't have to suffer every time she saw him and thought of Kamina. And he wouldn't have to deal with the web of pain, regret, despair, and guilt. A way to end it all. It was so simple, all he needed was an everyday object. One he knew he could find, easily. No one would care. They might even be glad. With his mind set he got out of bed and left his room.

**Yoko's P.O.V**

I stood in the kitchen helping the others make breakfast, which I know is out of place for me. But I just

needed something to do, to keep my mind off of Kamina. I wasn't the only one here, Kittan and his sisters were helping also. Probably for the same reason. I still can't believe he's gone. I can't believe I won't be hearing his idiotic speeches anymore. All because he of him. I turn my head and saw Simon walking into the kitchen. No one paid him no mind and I had to turn away from him so I wouldn't glare or yell at him. It's hard. I want yell at him. I want to scream to his face that it was his fault that Kamina was dead, but I know Kamina would hate me for it. So I don't. I turned back to what I was doing and ignored him. About a minute passes with no one saying anything, until Kittan spoke up.

"Hey does anyone know where the knife went?" Kittan asks as he looks around for it.

"It was right there." I pointed to a counter top.

"Well it's not anymore." he responded. Weird. It was there when Simon came in. And then the whole world seemed to stop.

The knife was there.

Simon came in and now the knife's gone.

Simon.

Knife.

Knife.

Simon.

Oh please, God no. I ran out of the kitchen as fast as I could. I ran like hell was on my heels. I'm wrong! I have to be wrong! Simon would never do that. He would never do that to...

To who?

That's when I realize he doesn't have anyone else. His parents died when he was a kid and the only person he had left was Kamina. He was alone. But still he wouldn't do that would he? He couldn't be doing that bad could he? Of course he could. He was grieving and he had no one to comfort him. Why didn't I realize it earlier? Why didn't I see he was drifting away until now? What if I don't make it? What if I'm too late? The image of Simon lying in a pool of his own blood, caused fear to grip my heart. I can't lose him. He's all I have left. If I were to lose him. No I can't. I just can't. Why'd I have to be such a bitch to him? This is all my fault. I need to hurry. There's his door. I didn't slow down one bit. If I made it in time, I might just have a split second to stop him.

Once I got to the door I quickly pressed the button to open it without stopping. I ran in and saw a sight that chilled my blood. Simon was sitting on his bed, with the knife slowly making it's way to his throat. Or maybe it just seemed slow, I wasn't sure. But I was glad that I didn't stop to look around once I opened the door. I was already moving the second the door opened.

"Simon!" I shouted as I raced towards him, my arm outstretched. He didn't turn to look at me or stop. Please God let me make it. The clanking sound of the knife hitting the floor reverberated through the room. I stood there panting as I looked back at Simon to check if I made it in time. I did. There was no blood. Simon didn't look up at me, all he did was stare at the knife on the floor. I needed to say something. I needed to reach out to him.

"S-Simo-"

"Why?" he cut me off and my heart skipped a beat. His voice sounded so...empty. "Why did you stop me?" he turned to look at me. When I looked into his eyes, I gasped and stepped back. His eyes. They were dead. There was no life in them.

"I'm a cancer Yoko. I infect and kill whoever get's close to me. My parents, bro. They're all dead because of me." he explains with still no emotion in his voice or eyes.

"Simon that's not true. Your parents died in an earthquake the beastmen started and Kamina-" I said, but he cut me off.

"It is." no anger in his response, no emotion whatsoever. "Don't try to lie to me. My parents died because I snuck out of my house to go digging. They went to look for me in the tunnels and it caved in on them during the earthquake. Our home was fine. If I didn't go digging we would have all been home and they would still be alive." oh Simon. I never knew.

"And bro." my eyes started to water. "He died because I was weak. He came to motivate me and that got him killed. I killed my bro just like I killed my parents. So I don't blame you for hating me." a few tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"You have the right to. Because of me the man you loved died." Simon got up and started walking towards the knife. "So please let me do this. I don't want to live anymore." he kneeled in front of the knife and grabbed it. He slowly started bringing it up, but was stopped when I hugged him from behind, causing his eyes to slightly widened. We were both on our knees, his arms pinned to his sides by my hug. I lowered my head and buried my face in his hair. Then I started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." my tears didn't stop, as I said this. "I didn't know you were suffering this much." I didn't know what to say. What could I say? His parents. Kamina. He's been dealing with the guilt of their deaths all by himself, while I've been blaming him for Kamina's. That was too much guilt a person should have. I should've been comforting him, helping him get over it, not blaming him. I'm horrible. I'm a horrible person. I've neglected Simon and now the only thing left of him is an empty shell. But even so...

"Please don't leave me." I pleaded through tears. "You're all I have left. I can't lose you too." I hugged him tighter.

"B-But you hate me." he stuttered in surprise. Good. That was good right? He was surprised. Surprise is an emotion isn't it?

"I don't hate you. I was just angry. I don't hate or blame you. So please don't go." my tears continued

streaming down my cheeks.

"But I don't want to live anymore." he admitted and my heart broke.

"But I do. So please live. For me." I'm a horrible person. He doesn't want to live and I'm asking him to do it for me. He must hurt every second he lives, but I still ask him to live. I disgust myself. I-

"Ok." I lift my face out of his hair and look down on him.

"Wha- what?" I asked, completely surprised by his response. I couldn't believe he conceded so easily.

"I won't kill myself. I still want to die, but I won't. It's the least I could do for you and bro. He wouldn't want to see you sad." oh Simon. I don't deserve you. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you." I whispered, before we fell into silence. After a few minutes my tears stopped falling and I got up to take the knife out of his hands. "I'm gonna take this back. I'll be right back ok?" he nodded his head in response. I stopped in front of the door and used my arm to dry my eyes, before I walked out of his room.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Simon. I'm back." Yoko quietly announced as she stepped into his room. She looked around and saw Simon sitting in the corner, hugging his knees. "It's too dark in here Simon, you need some light." Yoko suggested as she flipped the light switch. She then walked and kneeled before him. "Come on you should take a bath." she reached out, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to his feet. _'He's like a lifeless doll.'_ Yoko sadly thought, as she led him into his bathroom. She started the bath, then turned to Simon. "I'm gonna get some extra towels. So get into the bath and I'll be back in a minute." Yoko

said as she left the bathroom._'Wait. What?'_ Simon blinked, as he stared at the door. Deciding it wasn't what it sounded like Simon almost robotically got into the bath.

After a few minutes of soaking in the tub the bathroom door slid open, causing him to whip his head around to see who came in. And what he saw caused his eyes to widened and mouth to slightly open. What he saw was Yoko wearing nothing but two towels. One wrapped around her waist and another wrapped around her chest, both barely covering anything.

"You know it's rude to stare." Yoko teased, causing Simon to blush and quickly look away.

"S-Sorry." he shyly apologized. With his head turned he couldn't tell that Yoko was smiling slightly. She was glad that she was able to get a reaction out of him. First surprise, then embarrassment. That was good. That meant there was still hope to get Simon back to the way he use to be. And that's all she wanted. Yoko quickly took off her towels and got into the bath, while Simon wasn't looking.

"You could turn around now." Yoko said as she sat so the water was up to her neck.

"O-Ok." he stuttered again, causing her to giggle. After a few minutes of Yoko smiling at Simon and Simon trying not to stare at her, he eventually fell back into his dead like state causing her to frown.

_'I should've known it wouldn't be this easy.'_ Yoko sighed inwardly.

"Alright let's get you cleaned up, Turn around." Yoko grabs a bucket then dumped some water on Simon's head. She then started to scrub his back, causing him to blush slightly. After that she put shampoo in his hair and scrubbed his head.

"Can you do my back?" Yoko asked, after she helped clean Simon.

"S-Sure." Simon nervously scrubbed her back.

"You don't have to be so shy." Yoko giggled, when she felt how softly he scrubbed her.

"Ok."

A few more minutes passed as they both sat in the warm bath, Simon was trying his best to not stare at

Yoko. The silence in the bathroom was interrupted by Simon's growling stomach.

"*giggle* I'll go get us some breakfast." Yoko jumped out of the bathtub and went into his room to change, seemingly ok with the fact that Simon got a full view of her ass. Simon on the other hand was dying from a loss of blood from his nosebleed.

Simon sighed as he laid in his bed, getting ready to go asleep. After Yoko left to get them breakfast the rest of the day seemed to be one big blur. Which didn't surprise him, ever since Kamina died all of the days have been a blur. With the exception of that morning. Simon was once again taken out if his thoughts when he heard his door slide open. He lifted his head and once again saw Yoko walk into his room. He made a mental note to always assume it's Yoko when someone randomly comes into his room. Simon followed her with his eyes as she walked into his bathroom, then walked out a few minutes later.

"Uh. Yoko?" he asked, completely confused as to what she was wearing. She wore a simple red shirt that went to her mid thighs, which covered the underwear she was only wearing underneath. "Why are you here? And what are you wearing?"

"You don't think I go to sleep wearing my bikini top and shorts do you?" Yoko rolled her eyes.

_'S-Sleep? She can't mean...Wait! What the hell is she doing?' _Simon thought as Yoko crawled into bed with him. "Yoko what are you doing?" Simon frantically questioned.

"I don't want you to sleep alone." she answered in a quiet tone.

"*sigh* I told you I won't kill myself. I wouldn't do that to you." Simon laid his head down and looked at the ceiling.

"I don't want you to do it for me! I want you to do it for yourself!" she yelled, but then she continued in a more gentle tone. "I don't like this Simon. I don't like seeing you hurt or lifeless. I don't like seeing you guilt ridden and lonely. I want the kind, gentle, and smiling Simon. I want my Simon." by the end of it Yoko was curled up and crying into Simon's side.

"Why? So I could lead Team Dai-Gurren?" he spat disdainfully. He knew the team was falling apart without a leader and that Gurren Lagann was not only not separating, but it was kicking out whoever tried to pilot it. But he couldn't care less just like they couldn't care less about him. After all the only people who checked on him beside Yoko was Rossiu, Gimmy, and Darry.

"No." she answered surprising him. "I don't care if you become the leader. I don't care if you become just another member like everyone else. I don't care if you decide to leave and go back to your village. I'll I care about is to see you happy. Whatever you choose I'll support and follow you." she looked him in the eye, showing him she was dead serious. It was killing her to see him like this. To say Simon was shocked would be an understatement, but eventually the shocked subsided and realization hit him. He was once again causing Yoko pain, now he really hated himself. But that was the type of thinking

that was causing her pain. So he couldn't kill himself and living the way he was now wasn't an option either. The only one he had left was to pull himself out of his pit of despair, but he wasn't sure he could do that. But even so he had to try. For Yoko, because she deserved as much.

"I'll...try." that's all he could say, he wasn't sure if he actually do it. But he would try, because he hated to see her cry and his bro would hate seeing it to. He was a glad to see she cared so much, but he wouldn't delude himself into believing she had a romantic interest in him. How could she? She was in love with his bro and Simon thought his bro was everything he wasn't. At most he thought she looked at him like a younger brother. So he gave up all hope of Yoko being interested in him, even though he would love no one else.

"Thank you." she smiled at him, before she fell asleep, still clutching his shirt as if she was scared he would leave while she was asleep. Yoko had no idea how much sway she had over him. In less than twenty-four hours she was able to pull him from the brink of suicide to having a very, very faint smile on his face. But that didn't mean she wouldn't have her work cut out for her

**A/N: I know it was OOC but they will eventually get in character over time. Also some might have noticed the change from present to past tense and I apologize I was going to fix it, but every 10****seconds I was switching from one to the other and I wanted to rip my hair out. So I said screw it.**

**NA/N: Well everyone i hope that you all still love this and starting soon (when i update next) it will be my own chapters *GASP* anyways i hope the fan base for this show/ fanfic is still as large that i thought it was and if it is then everyone that reads this please dont forget to REVIEW…. REVIEW….. REVIEW also in those reviews give me some insight you all think that i should do with Nia i still quite haven't decided yet but i know once i do it will be good so help out as much as possible and let me know, it will also help me to know what all of you expect to happen in the story so i can avoid *COUGH, COUGH* ….excuse me…. add it in when i see fit (or never) if it helps with the story or not. thank you all and please review. PS GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE IN THE POLE THERE (EVEN THOUGH IT DOSNT PERTAIN TO gURREN LAGANN**


	2. important read this

A/N dear loyal readers/flamers

I bring you this announcement stating that this story will be taken down for further revising editing and total reworking. it has came to my attention by a few reviewers/ flamers that this story need to be reworked a bit and that what i intend to do, but in my opinion i bit off more than i could chew by taking over three stories even though only two i have gotten permission for the third i'm still waiting on. i am also working on many other projects including "The Young Captain and The Tercera (ex) Espada" "Through the Heavens", the other ones i'm working on are going to be given a quick description down at the bottom along with a poll ( i want the responses to the poll sent via both PM and review i'm going to leave it up for about a week.

1.[bleach](original by IchiFell after ch 5 then its all my work) The Winter War is over, Aizen has lost, and Ichigo has avoided losing his powers. Now, he is a captain in need of a lieutenant and has no idea where to look. Tia Harribel has survived the war, along with Neliel and Grimmjow, but is stuck in the past having lost her fraccion. M rated for later chapters.

2.[gurren lagann](Original by xchrispx after first chapter then its my words) All Simon wanted to do was end his suffering, but Yoko couldn't let him. She pulls him from the edge and sets him on the path to become the man Kamina knew he could be. As Simon changes and grows, so does Yoko's feelings towards him. M for possibility of future lemons(?) in chapters.

3.[bleachXsekirei] (challenged be IchiFell) Ichigo runs away from karakura town in the middle of his first fight with Shūkurō Tsukishima for unknown reasons. two years have passed ichigo kept training in his fullbring and in time got it mastered ( refer to his fullbringers final form) and learned a few tricks over the years from other fullbringers and soul reapers, who want to stay hidden from the soul society, that he meet including perfect reiatsu control and to feel the reiatsu inside others using his fullbringing, he is seen by Keigo and Mizuiro on a train traveling with a little girl heading to Shinto taito what does fate have in store for the substitute? Who is the little girl? Who will be ichigos first sekirei? And will i stop asking stupid unneeded questions? ( sorry i couldn't resist) so many questions need answers but they all will come

4. [teen titansXyoung justice] this is a complete AU where all of the "sidekicks" young heros start not wanting to work with their mentors anymore takes place about 3 years after the incident at the end of young justice some of the young heros will not want to use their powers any more but others will. starts about mid way in season one of young justice, about a week after the final incident of teen titans raven and starfire leave to go back to their home planets raven and star seperate, raven makes it home but there is no word from star after that. raven returns and robin talkes to her about joining the team but turns it down not wanting to be in a team with a leader who she dosnt know and trust, main pairings [RobRea] [RedFire (red arrow and starfire)] or [red arrow and oc]

5.[danny phantom] takes place after 'phantom planet' a few years after for that matter, danny is in his junior year of high school sam and tucker are in the same year but tucker has a chance to graduate early,and Sams parents are forcing her to move to Paris with them in a few months, after another failed attempt from skulker to 'hunt' danny he gets the news from both of them, then danny flys off and wonders around town for hours then over the park he sees ember. when he was about to attack he sees her crying, he is about to go talk to her untill she starts to sing her song and he actaly listens to it all without stopping her now the oly thins left on his mind is why she was crying and how he could remidy that? main pairing [dannyXember]

6.[avatar the last airbender] main pairing [TophXaang] (i might set it in a slight AU to where the main pairing is [AzulaXAang] ){this is for Toph and Aang} takes place after the war mai and zuko end up breaking up katara starts showing she has feeling for zuko(she was hidding them before), mai is found crying by sokka adn he comforts her( the whole sokkaXsuki pairing is entierly over used so im not going to do it) then finally Toph is on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon starting to feel depresed about the mood inside the tea shop when aang also comes out feeling bit depressed since he figured out katarra has feelings for zuko, soon after that Uncle Ihro Coms out with his advise for aang but it also works for top whos feelings are hidden from the others about who she likes.

7.[generator rex] pairing is RexXBreach not the normal pairing but it is still a good one, breach get blamed by Van Klise for the packs failure on their latest mission and is beaten within an inch of her life and is left at eh edge of a nearby town, providence is alearted about this and Rex is tasked with the removal and disposal of the body but rex was never told who the body was ( rex and breach have been talking to rex for and rex started to have feelings for he but he thinks she only sees him as her 'shinny') once rex sees her he takes her to a safe place (Rexs old gangs hidout one that they dont use anymore) rex is about to leave when he sees tuck standing in the doorway.

8 (not included in the pole just wanted to mention it) teen titans AU takes place after the battle with trigon, they won but raven starts to become more brutal on missions ( simeler to how robin did after he was taken by slade but in this AU robin never got over it and keeps wantin to feel the rush he did when he was with slade) soon after that raven starts to have dreams and while she is asleep turns red like how trigon looked but not with the evil horns, she soon starts to turn evil and takes the life of mad mod and leaves the tea, to her surprise robin uses this as a means to give up the hero life and go back to being evil as red x now both of then i the life of evil what will happen to them and who will be their allies but certainly not slade or the brotherhood

POLL answer truthfully some of these will need a while to work on but others wont give the story and the number and reasons why that story and some ideas on how to rework the story or start the story

1 bleach

2/ gurren lagann

3. bleachxsekirei

4 teen titansXyoung justice

5 danny phantom

6 avatar the last airbender

7. generator rex

please give the response in both review and PM this will be up for a week thank you and good night

SOUL REAPER WITH A CORE DRILL

*update*

ill keep the originals up but they once i decide which one i continue and which one i temporarily stop i will update the chapters when can


	3. RESULTS PLZ READ

A/N dear loyal readers/flamers

hello again every one its been about a week (i think) well any ways i think its time for the conclusion for the pole i set up a while ago about the possible fanfic ideas and well the way i calculated the results is by the PMs mainly (all who reviewed also PMed me) so since i mainly got PMs i only counted those from the winner to the dead looser (last one to be made) it goes from...

BLEACHxSEKIREI: 15 ;(MAJORLY SURPRISED ON THIS ONE BUT IT WILL WORK ALSO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE IN THE POLL THAT I SET UP THERE [BE PROUD I FINALY FIGURED OUT THERE WAS A POLL BUTTON IN THE PROFILE] ITS FOR THE OTHER SEKIREIS THAT ICHIGO WILL END UP WITH SEARCH THEIR NAMES IF YOU DONT KNOW WHO IM TALKING ABOUT IN THE POLL)

BLEACH: 13 (THOUGHT THIS WAS GONA WIN)

GURREN LAGANN: 12 (HAD HIGH HOPES THAT IT WAS GONA WIN)

TEEN TITANSx YOUNG JUSTICE: 9 (DIDNT EXPECT THIS ONE TO BE THIS HIGH)

AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER: 8 (STILL DONT KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO DO WITH THIS ONE BUT IM GONA FIGURE IT OUT)

TEEN TITANS AU: 5 (SURPRISED TO SEE THIS ONE GET VOTES FOR)

DANNY PHANTOM: 2 (NOT TOO SUPRISED)

GENORATOR REX: 0 ( SAME AS THE LAST ONE BEFORE THIS ONE ON THE LIST)

SO YEAH THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU TIME AND PATENTS FOR REVIEWING AND VOTEING FOR THE STORY AND BE SURE TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE IN THAT POLL AS WELL

OH BEFORE I FORGET I AM STILL GOING TO BE WORKING ON THESE BUT NOT AS FAST OF UPDATES SINCE IM IN MY SENIOR YEAR (NOT LOOKING LIKE I WILL GRADUATE SO I NEED TO WORK HARD TO GRADUATE NEXT YEAR) AND THE STRESS HAS BEEN HELL SO BARE WITH ME ON THEASE STORYS IM GOING TO TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE EVERYTHING WHEN I CAN SO TILL THEN _**BUT IT DOSNT MEAN IM GOING TO STOP WRITING THIS STORY I STILL AM BUT THE UPDATES ARE GOING TO COME AT A SLOWER PACE THAN I WOULD LIKE IM JUST GOING TO DEVOTE MORE TIME TO THE OTHER ONE AND I UNDERSTAND THAT PEOPLE ARE GETTING PISSY ABOUT A LOT OF SHIT WITH THIS STORY BUT IM HERE TRYING MY BEST WITH THE DRAMA AND OTHER SHIT FROM SCHOOL AND LIFE SO YEAH IM STILL GONA UPDATE THIS STORY SO YOU DONT NEED TO WORY ABOUT THAT PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ILL ANSWER WHEN I CAN**_

PEACE OUT MY READERS


End file.
